With development of electronic communications technologies and use requirements of users on electronic devices, the electronic devices implement a growing quantity of functions. Consequently, power consumption of the electronic device is increasingly high, that is, more heat is generated.
A user may usually obtain a desired sound effect by increasing a volume of the electronic device. However, when the volume of the electronic device is increased, power of a speaker box of the electronic device is increased. Consequently, the speaker box generates more heat. In addition, heat of another element adjacent to the speaker box inside the electronic device is conducted to the speaker box. Consequently, the speaker box also generates more heat.
Currently, the speaker box in the electronic device has a poor heat conduction effect. Consequently, heat dissipation of the speaker box is poor. In this case, when the speaker box generates heat, the heat cannot be effectively conducted for dissipation. Consequently, a partial region of the speaker box in the electronic device overheats.